


Hazel and Gold

by flamerush101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Post-Episode: s13e22 Exodus, Sam is happy, This episode fucked me up, gross fluff, holy fuck, these two need to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamerush101/pseuds/flamerush101
Summary: Post episode 22. Sam is feeling sad after Gabriel's death, until the archangel shows up with a surprise.





	Hazel and Gold

Sam didn’t want to feel anything.

The people from Apocalypse World, his brother, Cas, Mary, and Jack were all here in the bunker.

But someone was missing from this picture.

A certain golden-eyed archangel, who’d sacrificed himself once again to save the Winchesters.

_ He can’t be dead, remember last time? _

_ No, you idiot. That was him! _

_ Or was it? _

A storm of emotions invaded Sam. Truthfully, he didn’t know if Gabriel was 100% dead. For all he knew, it might’ve been an illusion again. The archangel hadn’t used his grace ever since they arrived, so there was a high chance it was just a mere illusion.

Sam couldn’t tell. But, illusion or not, he watched Gabriel die again, and the pain struck him like a knife.

It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t fucking fair.

He had grown deeply attached to Gabriel within the past few weeks. 

Hell, he’d go as far to say that he  _ loved  _ him.

But, he didn’t know.

He didn’t know if Gabriel was truly alive.

“Heya, Sam.”

Sam whipped around, nearly falling off his bed in surprise. There, standing before him, was Gabriel, alive and well.

“Gabriel--you’re--but how?” Sam sputtered out.

“Please, you really think I’m gonna go into a fight with low grace against someone who would undoubtedly kill me? That was an illusion, Sam.”

“Yeah, but how are you here now?” Sam asked.

“When Michael stabbed the illusion, I was behind a tree, and I flew off, following you through the portal. The illusion is still in the Apocalypse world, so Michael and Lucifer still think I’m truly dead,” Gabriel said.

Suddenly, he was pulled into warm arms as Sam held him tightly.

“Woah! Are you alright, Sam?” Gabriel asked.

“Please don’t leave again, Gabe,” Sam muttered, Gabriel’s heart fluttering at the use of his nickname.

“Of course, Sam. Besides, I promised myself when I came back that I’d do everything to protect you.”

Sam had to force back tears as he felt Gabriel’s fingers card through his hair gently, soothing him.

“You’re so kind and wonderful, Sam. I can’t leave you now, not after everything we’ve both been through these past couple of weeks,” Gabriel said, his voice quiet and tender.

Sam moved his head so he could look right into the honey-colored eyes of the archangel. Lifting a hand, he caressed Gabriel’s cheek, sending sparks of electricity between them.

Carefully, he leaned in, kissing the archangel. There was no tongue, no expectation, no force. Just a simple press of lips that sent both of them into flurries of child-like innocence, and love. 

They were holding each other close, not wanting to stop the kiss.

But eventually they did, looking at each other with a soft haze, drunk on the warmth and perfection that was the kiss they shared.

“I love you,” Gabriel whispered.

“I do too,” Sam smiled, and they both soon went to sleep, Gabriel in Sam’s arms.


End file.
